Electrical circuit protectors generally have provision for indicating the condition of the circuit containing the protector. For example, mechanical extension, indicia exposure, and opening or closure of an electrical lighting circuit are well known. While it is known to use optical change, no known prior art system is adequately simple, effective, and low in cost.